Galeria:Rukia Kuchiki
Galeria Rukii z anime Profilowe Ep364 Rukia.png|Rukia Kuchiki. Ep361 Rukia nowy wygląd.png|Kuchiki Rukia. Ep320 Rukia Mugshot.png|Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia266-267.jpg|Rukia. Rukia.jpg|Kuchiki. Ep363 ルキア.png|Rukia. Historia Ep62HisanaLeavesRukia.png|Hisana porzuca Rukię. Ep32RukiaSaves.png|Młoda Rukia ratuje swoich przyszłych przyjaciół. Young_Renji_with_Rukia.png|Rukia i Renji w dzieciństwie. O32 Rukia i Renji w młodości.png|Rukia i Renji w dzieciństwie. O32 Rukia i Renji decydują się zostać Shinigami.png|Rukia i Renji decydują się zostać Shinigami. Ep32Leaving.png|Rukia i Renji w Akademii Shinō. Rukia_Academy_Days.jpg|Rukia w Akademii. Rukia_and_kaien.jpg|Rukia i Kaien. Heart.jpg|Kaien mówi Rukii o sercu. Ep154KaienSparsRukia.png|Rukia trenuje z Kaienem Shibą. Ep232RukiaShikai.png|Rukia osiąga Shikai pod okiem Kaiena. O49 Miyako opiekuje się Rukią.png|Miyako Shiba opiekująca się Rukią. 049 Kaien podbiega do Miyako i Rukii.png|Kaien Shiba podbiega do żony i Rukii. 49 Rozmowa Miyako, Kaiena i Rukii.jpg|Kaien i Rukia rozmawiają z Miyako. 049 Miyako, Kaien i Rukia.png|Rozmowa. 049 Rukia odbiega, pozostawiając Kaiena i Miyako samych.png|Rukia odbiega, pozostawiając Kaiena i Miyako samych. Ep49MiyakoBidsFarewell.png|Rukia po raz ostatni widzi Miyako żywą. 49 Miyako droczy się z mężem.jpg|Miyako droczy się z Kaienem. 049 Drużyna Miyako.png|Miyako z drużyną przed misją rozpoznania. Ep49KaienMiyakoHurt.png|Kaien nad ciałem Miyako. 049 Kaien chroni Rukię przed Miyako.png|Kaien chroni Rukię przed atakiem opanowanej przez Metastacię Miyako. 49 Miyako ucieka.jpg|Miyako ucieka. 49 Ukitake, Rukia i Kaien widzą ubranie Miyako.png|Ukitake, Rukia i Kaien podążają śladami Miyako. O9 Rukia wspomina przeszłość.png|Rukia i Ukitake. Kaien Dies.jpg|Rukia zabija Kaiena. Episode109NewAssignment.png|Rukia przypisana do patrolowania Karakury. Rukia_arrives_in_Karakura.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki przybywa do Karakury. Agent Shinigami O1 Rukia pojawia się w Karakurze.png|Rukia pojawia się w Karakurze. O1 Rukia w Karakurze.png|Rukia w Karakurze. O1 Rukia pojawia się przed Ichigo i rusza na Hollowa.png|Rukia kieruje się w stronę Hollowa. O1 Rukia zabija Hollowa.png|Rukia tnie Hollowa. O1 Rukia pojawia się obok Ichigo i martwej dziewczynki.png|Rukia ratuje Ichigo i martwą dziewczynkę. O1 Rukia pojawia się w pokoju Ichigo.png|Rukia pojawia się w pokoju Ichigo. O1 Rukia w pokoju Ichigo.png|Rukia w pokoju Ichigo. O1 Rukia.png|Rukia wyczuwa silną energię duchową. O1 Rukia zdziwiona mogącym ją odstrzec Ichigo.png|Rukia zdziwiona faktem, iż Ichigo ją widzi. O1 Rukia Kuchiki.png|Rukia potwierdza słowa sceptycznego Ichigo. O1 rekacja Ichigo na wyjaśnienia Rukii.png|Ichigo nie wierzy w ani jedno słowo wyjaśnienia Rukii. O1 Rukia rzuca na Ichigo Sai.png|Rukia rzuca Sai na Ichigo. O1 Rukia używa Sai na Ichigo.png|Rukia unieruchamia Ichigo. O1 rysunek Rukii.png|Objaśniający rysunek Rukii. O1 Rukia ilustruje Ichigo rodzaje dusz.png|Rukia objaśnia Ichigo rodzaje dusz. O1 Rukia i Ichigo słyszą Hollowa.png|Rukia i Ichigo słyszą Hollowa. O1 Rukia rani Fishbone D.png|Rukia rani Fishbone'a D. O1 Rukia chroni Ichigo przed Fishbone D.png|Rukia osłania Ichigo. O1 ranna Rukia.png|Ranna Rukia. O1 Rukia zamierza przekazać moce.png|Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo zjawisko przekazania mocy Shinigami. O1 Rukia chce oddać moce Shinigami Ichigo.png|Rukia proponuje Ichigo przekazanie mocy. O1 Rukia i Ichigo przedstawiają się sobie.png|Rukia i Ichigo przedstawiają się sobie przed przekazaniem mocy. O1 Ichigo odcina rękę Fishbone D.png|Ichigo walczy z Fishbone D na oczach Rukii. O2 Rukia jako uczennica liceum.png|Rukia pojawia się w liceum Ichigo jako nowa uczennica. O2 Keigo i Chad patrzą na reakcję Ichigo obecnością Rukii.png|Reakcja Ichigo na Rukię. O2 Rukia stwierdza przed Keigo, Chadem i Mizuiro, że pierwszy raz spotyka Ichigo.png|Rukia stwierdza, że nie widziała wcześniej Kurosakiego. O2 Rukia zakłada rękawicę do wyciągania duszy z ciała.png|Rukia zakłada rękawicę. O2 Rukia wyciąga duszę z ciała Ichigo.png|Rukia wyciąga duszę z ciała Ichigo. O2 Rukia zabiera Ichigo do parku na misję.png|Rukia zabiera Ichigo do parku. O2 Rukia pyta Ichigo czy podjął decyzję pełnienia obowiązków Shinigami.png|Rukia pyta Ichigo czy zdecydował się pełnić obowiązki Shinigami. O2 Ichigo zdenerwowany zachowaniem Rukii.png|Rukia denerwująca Ichigo swoją nauką porozumiewania się z ludźmi. O2 Rukia i Ichigo spotykają Rukię.png|Rukia i Ichigo spotykają Orihime Inoue. O2 Ichigo patrzy jak Orihime wita się z Rukią w nietypowy sposób.png|Rukia wita się z Orihime w nietypowy sposób. O2 Ichigo słucha jak Rukia pyta Orihime o bliznę na nodze.png|Rukia pyta Orihime o jej bliznę na nodze. O2 Rukia przygląda się bliźnie koleżanki.png|Rukia przygląda się bliźnie Orihime. O2 Rukia dostaje informacje o nowym intruzie.png|Rukia dostaje informację o nowym Hollowie. O2 Rukia wyłania się zza drzwi szafy Ichigo.png|Rukia wyłania się z szafy Ichigo. O2 Rukia i Ichigo spoglądają na Acidwire.png|Acidwire pojawia się w pokoju Ichigo. O3 Ichigo i Rukia zmierzają do domu koleżanki.png|Rukia i Ichigo zmierzają do domu Orihime. O3 Rukia wybudza Ichigo po ataku przeciwnika.png|Rukia i ranny Ichigo. O3 Acidwire wzywa Orihime na oczach Ichigo i Rukii.png|Rukia obserwuje chroniącego Orihime Ichigo. O3 Rukia leczy Orihime.png|Rukia leczy Orihime. O3 Sora oczyszcza się na oczach Ichigo, Orihime i Rukii.png|Rukia i reszta patrzą na oczyszczającego się Sorę. O3 Rukia modyfikuje pamięć Orihime.png|Rukia modyfikuje pamięć Orihime. O3 Rukia przedstawia Ichigo modyfikator duszy.png|Rukia prezentuje swoje urządzenie do modyfikowania pamięci. O3 Rukia układa ciała Tatsuki i Orihime na oczach Ichigo.png|Rukia układa ciało nieprzytomnej Tatsuki obok Orihime. O3 Ichigo zgadza się na pełnienie obowiązków Rukii.png|Ichigo zgadza się na pełnienie obowiązków Rukii. O3 Rukia.png|Rukia. O4 Keigo dołącza do Ichigo, Rukii i Mizuiro.png|Keigo wita Rukię. O4 Chad dołącza z Shibatą do Ichigo, Rukii, Keigo i Mizuiro.png|Chad przychodzi z papugą. O4 Rukia i Ichigo spoglądają na Shibatę.png|Ichigo nie kryje przed Rukią zdziwienia papugą. O4 ilustracja Rukii.png|Rukia rysuje Hollowy. O4 Ichigo na oczach Rukii szuka duszy papugi.png|Rukia patrzy jak Ichigo za pomocą Reiraku szuka duszy papugi. O4 Shrieker pojawia się za Rukią.png|Shrieker pojawia się za Rukią. O4 Rukia kontra Shrieker.png|Rukia staje do walki ze Shriekerem. O4 Rukia kopie Shriekera.png|Rukia kopie Shriekera. O4 Rukia z powodzeniem rzuca na Shriekera Sokatsui.png|Rukia rzuca Sōkatsui. O4 Shrieker wychodzi cało pod ataku Rukii.png|Shrieker wychodzi bez ran po ataku Kidō. O5 Shrieker dusi Rukię.png|Rukia duszona przez Shriekera. O5 Sado ratuje Rukię i uderza Shriekera.png|Rukia uratowana przez Sado. O5 Shrieker wstaje po ciosie Sado na oczach Rukii.png|Rukia staje do walki z Sado przeciwko Shriekerowi. O5 Sado wyrywa sług na oczach Shriekera i Rukii.png|Rukia patrzy jak Sado wyrywa słup. O5 Rukia i Sado złapani przez artylerię przeciwnika.png|Rukia i Sado uwięzieni. O5 Shrieker nad uwięzionymi Rukią i Sado.png|Uwięzieni przez Shriekera. O5 Rukia patrzy na Sado wyswobadzającego się z artylerii Shriekera.png|Rukia patrzy jak Sado uwalnia się od pijawek Shriekera. O5 Sado zamierza wyrzucić Rukię w powietrze.png|Rukia gotowa do "wystrzału". O5 Sado używa Chad Catapult na Rukii.png|Rukia wyrzucona w powietrze. O5 Rukia trafiona.png|Rukia trafiona przez broń Shriekera. O5 artyleria przyczepiona do Rukii eksploduje.png|Rukia ofiarą eksplozji. O5 Shrieker pojmuje Shibatę na oczach Rukii i Sado.png|Rukia patrzy na pojmanego Shibatę. O5 Rukia ucieka przed artylerią.png|Rukia ucieka przed pijawkami. O5 Rukia ponownie pada ofiarą techniki przeciwnika.png|Rukia ponownie poddana eksplozji. O5 Ichigo ratuje Rukię przed Shriekerem.png|Rukia uratowana przez Ichigo. O5 Rukia prosi Sado o zabranie Ichigo i Shibaty w bezpieczne miejsce.png|Rukia prosi Sado o zabranie ciała Ichigo w bezpieczne miejsce. O5 Rukia rozmawia z Shibatą.png|Rukia rozmawia z Shibatą. O5 Shrieker zabierany do Piekła na oczach Rukii i Ichigo.png|Rukia patrzy jak Shrieker jest zabierany do Piekła. O5 brama Piekła zamyka się przed Ichigo i Rukią.png|Brama Piekła zamyka się. O6 Rukia ocenia stan swojego zastępczego ciała.png|Rukia ocenia stan swojego Gigai. O6 Jinta i Ururu otwierają Rukii drzwi.png|Rukia wpuszczona do sklepu przez Jintę i Ururu. O6 Urahara pojawia się za Tessaiem i Rukią.png|Tessai prosi Rukię o chwilę cierpliwości. O6 Rukia robi zakupy u Urahary.png|Rukia robi zakkupy u Urahary. O6 Jinta i Ururu obserwują zakkupy Rukii u Urahary.png|Rukia pyta o zamówienie. O6 Rukia odbiera zamówienie od Urahary przyniesione przez Ururu.png|Rukia odbiera zamówienie. O6 Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo zmianę nazwy Gikonganu.png|Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo czy jest Gikon. O6 Ichigo krytykuje pomysł Rukii i nieprzekonującą rolę Kona.png|Ichigo krytykuje pomysł Rukii. O6 Kon powala niewidzialnego przeciwnika na oczach uczniów liceum Karakura.png|Rukia patrzy na walkę Ichigo z Konem. O6 Rukia tłumaczy Zmodyfikowane Dusze.png|Rukia ilustruje czym są Kaizō Konpaku. O7 Rukia mówi Ichigo, że jej telefon się zepsuł.png|Rukia stwierdza, że jej telefon się zepsuł. O7 Rukia zwraca Ichigo pigułkę.png|Rukia zwraca Ichigo pigułkę Kona. O7 Kon podgląda Rukię.png|Rukia "złapana" przez wzrok Kona. O7 Rukia i Kon pytają Ichigo o domniemany piknik.png|Rukia pyta Ichigo o jutrzejsze wyjście. O8 Ichigo zdenerwowany obecnością Rukii.png|Ichigo zirytowany obecnością Rukii. O8 Ichigo rozmawia z Rukią o śmierci jego matki.png|Rukia pyta Ichigo o śmierć jego matki. O8 Eikichiro śledzi Rukię.png|Rukia śledzona przez Eikichirō Saidō. O8 Kon wychodzi z plecaka Rukii.png|Kon wychodzi z plecaka Rukii. O8 Rukia spotyka Eikichiro.png|Rukia rozmawia z Eikichirō. O8 Rukia rozmawia z Eikichiro.png|Rukia i Eikichirō. O8 Ichigo i Kon przerywają rozmowę Eikichiro i Rukii.png|Ichigo wtrąca się w rozmowę. O8 Ichigo walczy z Eikichiro na oczach Kona i Rukii.png|Rukia ogląda starcie Eikichirō z Ichigo. O8 Rukia informuje Ichigo i Kona o Hollowie.png|Rukia dostaje informację o Hollowie. O8 Eikichiro niespodziewanie pojawia się za Rukią, Konem i Ichigo.png|Rukia i reszta sprawdzają położenie Hollowa. O9 Grand Fisher z pojmaną Karin słucha jak Rukia opowiada o nim Ichigo.png|Rukia opowiada o Grand Fisherze. O9 Rukia rzuca Geki.png|Rukia rzuca Geki. O9 Rukia i Ichigo sprawdzają stan Eikichiro.png|Rukia sprawdza stan Eikichirō. O9 Ichigo mówi Rukii, by nie mieszała się w jego walkę z Grand Fisherem.png|Rukia obserwuje walkę Ichigo z Grand Fisherem. O9 Ichigo traci przytomność na oczach Rukii i Eikichiro.png|Rukia z nieprzytomnym Ichigo. O9 Rukia chowająca się za drzewem przed Ichigo.png|Ichigo pyta Rukii, czy słyszała jego ojca. O9 Ichigo prosi Rukię o bycie Shinigamim przez dłuższy czas.png|Ichigo prosi Rukię o dłuższe pozostanie Przedstawicielem Shinigami. O10 Ichigo i buhaha Rukii.png|Rukia przyjmuje pozę Dona Kanonjiego. O10 rysunek wyjaśniający Rukii dla Ichigo.png|Rukia mówi Ichigo o Jibakurai. O10 ochrona rzuca się na Rukię.png|Ochrona Kanonjiego rzuca się na Rukię. O10 Urahara zatrzymuje Rukię.png|Rukia zatrzymana przez Uraharę. O11 Kagine w obecności Misato beszta Ichigo, Rukię, Sado, Orihime i Tatsuki.png|Rukia i reszta besztani przez Kagine. O11 Sado, Mizuiro, Keigo, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime i Tatsuki besztani przez Kagine i Misato.png|Rukia i inni w gabinecie dyrektora. O11 Keigo i Kagine patrzą na płaczącą Rukię.png|Rukia i jej ggra na litość. O11 Rukia zatrzymuje grubego ducha.png|Rukia kopie grubego ducha. O11 Ichigo narzeka na Rukię.png|Rukia mówi o problemach ze swoim urządzeniem do wykrywania Hollowów. O11 Ishida wita Ichigo i Rukię.png|Rukia i Ichigo spotykają Ishidę. O11 Ishida przedstawia się Ichigo i Rukii.png|Ishida przedstawia się Shinigamim. O11 Jinta i Ururu patrzą jak Rukia bez powodzenia kopie Tessaia.png|Rukia kopie Tessaia. O11 Rukia rozmawia z Uraharą i Tessaiem.png|Urahara i Tessai dyskutują z Rukią o Quincy. O14 Urahara opowiada Rukii o Quincych.png|Kisuke opowiada Rukii i Quincych. O13 Rukia ładuje Byakurai.png|Rukia ładuje Byakurai. O13 Kon ratuje Rukię przed Hollowem.png|Rukia uratowana przez Kona. O13 Rukia powstrzymuje Kona.png|Rukia zatrzymuje Kona. O14 Ichigo, Rukia, Kon i Uryu patrzą na wyrwę w niebie.png|Rukia i reszta patrzą na wyrwę. O14 Ichigo, Kon i Rukia.png|Rukia, Kon i Ichigo spoglądają na wyrwę. O14 Urahara staje na drodze Rukii i Konowi.png|Urahara zatrzymuje Rukię. O15 Orihime zaprasza Rukię na festyn.png|Rukia rozmawia z Orihime. O15 Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizuru, Kunieda, Michiru i Mahana jedzą razem obiad.png|Rukia je obiad z koleżankami. O15 Michiru upomina Mahanę za jej bezpośrednie pytanie do Rukii.png|Rukia zawstydzona pytaniem Mahany. O15 Ichigo rozmawia z Rukią.png|Rukia rozmawia z Ichigo. O15 Kon przeprasza Rukię i Ichigo za ucieczkę.png|Kon przeprasza za próbę ucieczki. O15 Ichigo i Rukia proszą Uryu o naprawienie Kona.png|Rukia i Ichigo proszą Ishidę o naprawienie Kona. O16 Rukia pisze wiadomość pożegnalną.png|Rukia pisze list pożegnalny. O15 Rukia opuszcza klinikę.png|Rukia opuszcza dom Kurosakich. O16 Renji pojawia się nad Rukią.png|Rukia spostrzega Renjiego. O16 Rukia patrzy na Renjiego używającego miecza.png|Rukia uskakuje od ataku. O16 Renji pyta Rukię o człowieka, który zabrał jej moce.png|Rukia spytana o człowieka, który ukradł jej moce Shinigami. O16 Byakuya pojawia się za Rukią.png|Tajemnicza sylwetka za Rukią. O16 Byakuya i Rukia.png|Rukia spotyka swojego brata Byakuyę. O16 Renji rani Rukię na oczach Byakuyi.png|Rukia raniona przez Renjiego. O16 Uryu ratuje Rukię.png|Rukia uratowana przez Ishidę. O16 Renji konfrontuje się z Uryu i Rukią.png|Rukia patrzy na konfrontację Ishidy z Renjim. O16 Renji pokonuje Uryu na oczach Rukii.png|Rukia patrzy na porażkę Uryū. O16 Renji nad rannymi Ichigo i Rukią.png|Ranna Rukia patrzy na starcie Ichigo z Renjim. O17 Rukia ratuje Ichigo przed Renjim.png|Rukia daje szansę Ichigo na ucieczkę. O17 Rukia zatrzymuje Renjiego.png|Rukia zatrzymuje Renjiego. O17 Renji zatrzymuje Rukię.png|Rukia zatrzymana przez Renjiego. O17 Rukia kopie rękę Ichigo trzymającą nogę Byakuyi.png|Rukia kopie ramię Ichigo. O17 Byakuya, Rukia i Renji udają się do Soul Society.png|Rukia odchodzi z Renjim i Byakuyą do Soul Society. O18 Renji odwiedza Rukię w jej celi.png|Rukia odwiedzona przez Renjiego. Soul Society O23 Rukia prowadzona do nowej celi.png|Rukia prowadzona do nowej celi. O23 Rukia wprowadzona przez Renjiego do nowej celi.png|Rukia w nowej celi. O23 Renji dzieli się z Rukią nowymi informacjami.png|Rukia dowiaduje się od Renjiego o wtargnięciu Ichigo i jego przyjaciół do Soul Society. O25 Rukia w swojej celi.png|Rukia w swojej celi. RukiaHanataro.png|Rukia zaprzyjaźnia się z Hanatarō w więzieniu. Od35 Rukia w kaplicy skruchy.png|Rukia w Senzaikyū. Ganju_grabs_Rukia.jpg|Ganju ma pretensje do Rukii o śmierć jego brata. Ep41RukiaProtectsHanataro.png|Rukia chroni Hanatarō. Ichigo_Rukia_Reunion_ep41.png|Rukia rozmawia z Ichigo. Rukialearnsherexecutionistobetomorrow.jpg|Rukia oczekuje na egzekucje. Gin_approaches_rukia.jpg|Rukia jest drażniona przez Gina Ichimaru. Rukiaatthesokyokuhill.jpg|Rukia z Yamamoto i Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku. Rukia_near_execution.jpg|Rukia podczas egzekucji. Ichigosavesrukia.jpg|Rukia uratowana przez Ichigo. RenjixRukia.jpg|Rukia uratowana przez Renjiego. Od61 Ichigo, Renji i Rukia.png|Ichigo, Renji i Rukia. Ep61AizenGrabsRukia.png|Aizen przygotowuje się do wydobycia Hōgyoku z Rukii. O62 Sosuke przeszywa Rukię.png|Sōsuke przeszywa Rukię, aby wyjąć z niej Hōgyoku. O62 Byakuya ratuje Rukię.png|Byakuya ratuje siotrę. O63 Rukia prosi Kukaku i Ganju o wybaczenie.png|Rukia prosi Shibów o wybaczenie. O63 Rukia dzieli się swoją decyzją z Ichigo.png|Kuchiki oświadcza Ichigo, iż zamierza zostać w Soul Society. Bount (tylko anime) Episode69RukiaFlames.png|Rukia pojawia się i pomaga Ichigo. Episode71GangVSRyo.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Uryū i Ryō Utagawa. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Rukia odwiedza Uryū w szpitalu. Episode72FloorFloods.png|Podłoga w szpitalu zaczyna być mokra. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia i Ichigo uwięzieni. Episode72RukiaHado-31.png|Rukia używająca Hadō #31 Shakkahō. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|Hō i Ban atakują Rukię i pozostałych. Ep76RukiaKido.png|Rukia wykorzystuje Kidō na Makim Ichinose. Episode83RukiaOrihimeFight.png|Orihime i Rukia walczą z Yoshi. Hisagi Saves Orihime.png|Hisagi ratuje Orihime przed Rukią kontrolowaną przez Mabashiego. Orihime_Saves_Rukia.png|Rukia leczona przez Orihime. Episode85RukiaTakesHit.png|Rukia jest ranna. Episode89GroupListens.png|Grupa słucha Ugakiego. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png|Ichigo i Renji. Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Rukia i pozostali idą za Uryū. Episode91GoingBack.png|Bount wkraczają do Soul Society. Episode92RukiaGoes.png|Rukia wraca do swojej dywizji. Episode92YoshiVSRukia.png|Rukia kontra Yoshi. Episode93RukiaBlock.png|Rukia blokuje atak Yoshi. Episode93RukiaHado4.png|Rukia używa Hado #4 na pokrytej Yoshi. Rukia Yoshi Battle E93.png|Nieuzbrojona Rukia walczy z Yoshi. Episode94RukiaWakes.png|Rukia budzi się samotna. Byakuya ratuje Rukię przed upadkiem.png|Byakuya ratuje Rukię. Episode108RenjiStopsRukia.png|Renji zatrzymuje Rukię przed ingerencją w walkę. Episode109RukiaRests.png|Rukia odzyskuje przytomność po ataku Bount. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Renji wspominają Bount. Rukia_arrives.jpg|Rukia powraca do Karakury. Arrancar Rukia_comments_upon_the_strangeness_of_her_orders.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Tessai i Kisuke. Rukia_arrives.jpg|Ponowne spotkanie Rukii i Ichigo. Ichigo asks Rukia, where he intends to sleep.jpg|Ichigo pyta Rukię, gdzie zamierza spać. O118 Grimmjow pojawia się przed Rukią i Ichigo.png|Grimmjow pojawia się przed Rukią i Ichigo. O140 Grimmjow ładuje Cero przy twarzy Rukii.png|Jaegerjaquez ładuje Cero przy twarzy Rukii. Hueco Mundo Ep174Meeting.png|Grupa rozmawia z Kisuke. Five ways.jpg|Ichigo i reszta oddzielają się. Aaroniero spotyka Rukię.png|Rukia klęczy nad Aaroniero. Rukia_Kuchiki kontra Aaroniero.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki vs Aaroniero. Nejibana.png|Aaroniero uwalnia Shikai Kaiena. Aaroniero Resurreccion.jpg|Aaroniero uwalnia swoje Resurrección. Uwolnienie Glotonerii.png|Aaroniero atakuje Rukię. Przebita Rukia.jpg|Arruruerie przebija Rukię. Pokonany_Aaroniero.jpg|Rukia przebija głowę Aaroniero. Rukia zabija Aaroniero.jpg|Rukia zabija Arruruerie. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sui-Feng Ichigo.png|Suì-Fēng staje na drodze Kurosakiemu i Rukii. Sztuczna Karakura O228 Rukia i Yachiru w strojach kąpielowych.png|Kusajishi i Kuchiki w strojach kąpielowych. O228 Ichigo asystuje Stowarzyszeniu Kobiet Shinigami na plaży.png|Ichigo pomaga Stowarzyszeniu Kobiet Shinigami w organizacji szczegółów dotyczących urlopu. YammyvsRudobōn.jpg|Rukia patrzy jak Llargo atakuje Rudobōna. Ep286 Ichigo saves Rukia.jpg|Rukia uratowana przez Ichigo. Yammy approaches Ichigo Rukia.png|Ichigo zabiera Rukię od Yammy'ego. O286 Llargo łapie Rukię.png| Ichigo_and_Rukia_return_to_Kurosaki_Clinic.png|Ichigo i Rukia wracają do domu. Rukia_comments_upon_the_strangeness_of_her_orders.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Urahara i Tessai. O342 Ichigo żegna się z Rukią.png|Pożegnanie Ichigo i Rukii. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Ichigo Protects Rukia, Orihime from Muramasa.png|Ichigo chroni Orihime i Rukię przed Muramasą. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Ichigo, Rukia and Kon stand over the girl's body.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Kon stoją nad Nozomi. Rukia appears before Ichigo.png|Rukia przybywa do celi Ichigo z Zangetsu. Rukia and Ichigo on the run.png|Rukia i Ichigo kryją się przed Shinigami. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Reigai Ikkaku i Renjiego konfrontują się z Rukią i Ichigo. The Reigai prevent Ichigo and Rukia from leaving.png|Reigai zapobiegają ucieczce Ichigo i Rukii. Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs, Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Ichigo i Rukia kontra Reigai Renjiego i Ikkaku. Ichigo and Rukia fight the Reigai.png|Ichigo i Rukia walczą z Reigai. Yoruichi binds Ikkaku Renji.png|Yoruichi pomaga Ichigo i Rukii związanych przez Reigai Ikkaku i Renjiego. Yoruichi regroups with Ichigo and Rukia.png|Yoruichi przegrupuje się z Ichigo i Rukią. Rukia and Ichigo emerge in the corridor after subduing Hiyosu.png|Rukia i Ichigo pojawiają się na korytarzu po ujarzmieniu Hiyosu. Rukia and Ichigo observe Nozomi's message.png|Rukia i Ichigo obserwują nagrania Nozomi. Ichigo, Rukia and Yoruichi at the entrance to the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Yoruichi przy wejściu do Senkaimon. The Trio Run.png|Yoruichi, Ichigo i Rukia biegną w kierunku Senkaimon. Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba.png|Rukia ochrania Ichigo przed Inabą. Rukia Removes Ichigos Soul.png|Rukia usuwa duszę Ichigo z jego ciała. Ep323IchigoRukia.png|Ichigo zderza się z Reigai Rukii. Ichigo wins a Reigai.jpg|Pokonane Reigai Rukii. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Kisuke wyjaśnia temat Dangai i zainteresowaniem Inaby Kurosakim. E330 Yuzu offers to answer Nozomi questions.png|Ichigo przedstawia Nozomi swojej rodzinie. Ep332ByakuyaSurvives.png|Reigai Byakuyi przeżył atak. Ep333YamamotoArrives.png|Pojawienie się Yamamoto. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Konfrontacja z Kagerōzą. Ep334Protect.png|Renji i Ichigo chronią pozostałych. Ep334Fight.png|Walka z Inabą. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Wszyscy atakują Kagerōzę. Ichigos friends cheer him up.png|Renji i reszta próbują pocieszyć Ichigo bez mocy. Ichigo regroups at Uraharas.png|Przegrupowanie w przestrzeni treningowej Urahary. Zaginiony przedstawiciel Shinigami Ep354 Umieszczanie Reiatsu.png|Rukia ma zamiar umieścić swoje Reiatsu w celu pomocy Ichigo. Ep361 Przyjaciółka.png|Rukia przebija Kurosakiego. Ep361 Moc.png|Oddanie Reiatsu. Ep361 Walka.png|Członkowie Gotei 13 przybywają Ichigo i Rukii na odsiecz. Ep361 Długa rozmowa.png|Rozmowa. Ep361 Rukia Kuchiki.png|Nowy wygląd Rukii. Ep361 Kłótnia.png|Sprzeczka Rukii oraz Ichigo. Ep362_Gotei_13.png|Ichigo i Gotei 13. Ep362_Zmartwychwstanie.png|Ichigo i pozostali patrzą na powrót Kūgo. Ep362 Riruka Rukia.png|Rukia kontra Riruka. Ep363 Dziwny świat.png|Kuchiki w wymiarze. Ep363 Pluszaki.png|Rukia trzyma pluszaki. Ep364 Po szafie.png|Rukia przecina szafę na pół. Ep364 Rukia pluszakiem.png|Rukia jako pluszak. Ep364 Rukia ucieka.png|Rukia ucieka jako pluszak przed Riruką. Ep364 Niewypał.png|Niewypał Hadō. Ep364 Uwolniona.png|Rukia znów sobą. Ep364 Przyciśnięta.png|Rukia przyciśnięta przez Rirukę. Odc365 Rukia i Byakuya.png|Byakuya trzymający Rukię. Ep365 Renji i Rukia.png|Renji chce ocucić Rukię. Ep365 Wymiar poszedł.png|Rukia ogląda wyzwolenie mocy Ichigo. Ep366_Rukia_chce_uratować.png|Rukia chce uratować Ichigo. Ep366_Riruka_ratuje.png|Riruka daje się zranić, by uratować Ichigo i Rukię. Ep366_Odpoczywająca_Riruka.png|Riruka odpoczywa u Kisuke. Ep366 Ichigo zabiera ciało.png|Ichigo zabiera ciało Ginjō. Ep366 Ichigo chce ciało Ginjo.png|Ichigo przybywa po ciało Ginjō. Galeria Rukii z mangi R056 Okładka.jpg|Rukia na okładce 56. rozdziału. R58 Okładka.jpg|Kuchiki na okładce 58. rozdziału. R70 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 70. rozdziału. R79 Okładka.PNG|Kuchiki na okładce 79. rozdziału. R89 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 89. rozdziału. R94 Okładka.png|Smutna Kuchiki na okładce 94. rozdziału. R98 Okładka.png|Rukia z opuszczoną głową na okładce 98. rozdziału. R162 Okładka.png|Główni bohaterowie na okładce 162. rozdziału. R170 Okładka.png|Kolorowa okładka 170. rozdziału. R176s25.jpg|Byakuya ratuje Rukię przed Ginem. R200 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 200. rozdziału. R262s16 Rukia i Aaroniero.png|Aaroniero pojawia się za Rukią. R264s12.png|Aaroniero jako Kaien Shiba. R265 Okładka.jpg|Rukia na okładce 265. rozdziału. R266 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 266. rozdziału. C267p18 Rukia implated.png|Rukia przebita przez trójząb. C268p18 Shirafune.png|Rukia z trudem pokonuje Aaroniera. R-99 Okładka.jpg|Rukia na okładce -99. rozdziału. R298 Okładka.png|Kolorowa Rukia na okładce 298. rozdziału. R301 Rukia trafiona przez Amor.png|'Amor' na głowie Rukii. R301 Rukia pod wpływem działania Amor.png|Rukia kontrolowana przez Amor przykłada sobie miecz do głowy. R317 Okładka.png|Rukia na kolorowej okładce 317. rozdziału. R379 Weekly Shōnen Jump 2.jpg|Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tōshirō, Uryū, Ichigo i Rangiku na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami R496s3 Weekly Shōnen Jump.jpg|Ichigo, Ikkaku, Zaraki, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya i Hitsugaya na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. Ch469p19 Rukia as plushie.jpg|Rukia jako pluszak. T54 Okładka.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki na okładce 54. tomu - "Goodbye to Our Xcution". C470p4 Hado33 fail.png|Niewypał Hadō. C471p17.jpg|Rukia wychodzi z pluszaka. C471p18 Riruka strikes Rukia in chest.jpg|Riruka chce użyć ostatecznej techniki. R473s9.png|Byakuya z Rukią. R475 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 475. rozdziału. C477p12.jpg|Rukia ruszona przez Rirukę ratuje Ichigo przed Tsukishimą. Chap477RirukaTakesHit.png|Riruka wyskakuje z Rukii. Tysiącletnia Krawa Wojna R501 Strach - Rukia.png|Wyobrażenie Byakuyi o Rukii spowodowane przez Äs Nödt. R502 Okładka.png|Rukia i Renji na okładce 502. rozdziału. R515 Abarai i Rukia.png|Rukia i Renji odpoczywający po operacji. R515 Rukia się budzi.png|Ichigo zauważa przebudzenie Rukii. R519 Okładka.png|Rukia i Orihime na okładce 519. rozdziału. R545 Renji i Rukia.png|Trening przyjaciół przed pałacem Ichibeia. R546 TKW.png|Okładka 547. rozdziału. R559 Rukia i Renji pojawiają się w Soul Society.png|Rukia i Renji wracają do Soul Society. R564 Rukia.png|Rukia na kolorowej stronie 564. rozdziału. R566 As samotny.png|Stern Ritter zbliża się do Kuchiki. R566 Rukia kontra The Fear.png|Ciecz produkowana przez The Fear zbliża się w kierunku Rukii. R567 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 567. rozdziału. R567 As pokonany.png|Kuchiki zamraża Stern Rittera. R567 Rukia zamraża Asa.png|Rukia wygrywa walkę. R568 Okładka.png|Okładka 568. rozdziału. R568 Działanie Tartar Foras.png|Działanie Tartar Foras. R569 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 569. rozdziału. Rukia uwalnia bankai.png|Rukia aktywuje Bankai. R570 Hakka no Togame.png|Hakka no Togame. R570 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 570. rozdziału. R585 Pomoc.png|Rukia i pozostali zatrzymują Stern Ritterów. R586 Okładka.png|Quincy i Shinigami na okładce 586. rozdziału. R591 Kolorowa strona.png|Chad na kolorowej stronie 591. rozdziału. R624 Shinigami i Quincy tworzą bramę.png|Shinigami i Quincy łączą siły w celu dostania się do Pałacu Króla Dusz. R628 Gotei 13 gotowe do misji.png|Shinigami gotowi do walki. R629 Gotei 13 wkracza do Reiokyu.png|Shinigami ruszają za wszechkapitanem. R647 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 647. rozdziału. R673 Okładka.png|Rukia i Renji na okładce 673. rozdziału. R680 Odejście.png|Renji z Rukią patrzą na odejście Yhwacha. R685 Rukia Kapitan.PNG|Rukia jako Kapitan Gotei 13. Epilog T74 Okładka.jpg|Rukia wraz z Ichigo na okładce ostatniego tomu mangi Bleach. R685 Rukia Kapitan.PNG|Rukia obejmuje stanowisko kapitana 13. Oddziału. R686 Pan i Pani Abarai.PNG|Kuchiki i Abarai spotykają się z Kurosakim. R686 Tylko IchiRuki.PNG|Rukia przekomarza się z Ichigo. Animacje z Rukią Agent Shinigami O1 Rukia używa Sai na Ichigo.gif|Rukia używa Sai na Ichigo. O3 Tail Shaker Acidwire na Ichigo.gif|Rukia spogląda na Ichigo trafionego przez Tail Shaker. O4 Rukia rzuca Sokatsui na Shriekera.gif|Słabsza wersja Sōkatsui. O5 Sado wyrzuca Rukię za pomocą Chad Catapult.gif|Rukia wyrzucona za pomocą Chad Catapult. O5 Spouting Shriekera na Rukii.gif|Rukia pada ofiarą techniki Shriekera. O5 Tuning Fork Bomb Shriekera na Rukii.gif|'Tuning Fork Bomb' użyte na Rukii. O6 walka wręcz Kona zademonstrowana na Ichigo.gif|Rukia świadkiem zdolności bojowych Kona. O9 Rukia obserwuje Grand Fishera korzystającego z Oppession na Ichigo.gif|Rukia spogląda na Ichigo złapanego w Oppression. O9 Rukia rzuca Geki na Grand Fishera trzymającego Karin i Ichigo.gif|Rukia rzuca Geki na Grand Fishera. O13 Rukia rzuca Byakurai na Hollowa.gif|Rukia rzuca Byakurai na Hollowa. O14 Menos używa Kumon na oczach Uryu , Ichigo, Rukii, Kona, Orihime i Sado.gif|Rukia patrzy na Menosa. O14 Urahara używa na Rukii Shibireyubi.gif|Rukia unieruchomiona przez Shibireyubi. O17 Renji otwiera przez Byakuyą i Rukią Senkaimon.gif|Renji otwiera Senkaimon dla Rukii i Byakuyi. Hueco Mundo Some_no_mai,_Tsukishiro.gif|Some no Mai, Tsukishiro. NijūEishōDoubleKidō.gif|'Nijū Eishō' w wykonaniu Rukii. Tsugi_no_mai,_Hakuren.gif|Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren. San_no_mai,_Shirafune.gif|San no Mai, Shirafune. Sztuczna Karakura Juhaku1.gif|Juhaku. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Riruka wyskakuje z rukii.gif|Riruka wyskakuje z Rukii. Memories of Nobody Konsō.gif|Ichigo używa Konsō. Galeria Rukii z filmów Złapany.png|Rukia chwyta Ichigo. FTBHomura_tackles.png|Homura z Rukią. BleachFadetoBlack(Rukia).jpg|Homura, Shizuku i Rukia. Ep197Amor5.png|Amor na głowie Rukii. Ep197RukiaSlashesHanatarō.png|Rukia przecina Hanatarō. FTBShizuku_thanks.png|Homura z Shizuku trzymani przez Rukię. FTBRukia says.png|Homura, Shizuku i Rukia. Kategoria:Galerie